


till no space lies between us

by juryrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Hinata Shouyou, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juryrouge/pseuds/juryrouge
Summary: Five times Hinata noticed that Kageyama craved his touch. And one time Kageyama sought him willingly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 152
Kudos: 1164
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	1. soar

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first haikyuu fic but it definitely won't be my last. thank you so much to anyamorozova and arianeige for being the best betas around. hope you enjoy!
> 
> -jury

The sweltering sun sat high in the sky, peeking out behind rolling clouds as its light flickered over Karasuno. The afternoons were becoming hotter and the temperature in the gym hit almost unbearable levels. Coach Ukai propped the gym door open, letting the barest of breezes pass through; it didn’t do much to help. ‘It’s a heat wave,’ Hinata’s mother had told him the day before. ‘It should pass soon.’ She made sure to give him an extra water bottle before sending him on his way.

Even that wasn’t enough. 

The school day had gone by in a drag. Hinata had a math test he most definitely failed and he ended up losing his lunch and Kageyama won their race to the gym, which took more out of him than it usually did. The redhead tried to remain optimistic, but he was finding it difficult. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one. 

Besides the unwavering heat, there must have been something in the air. The hot weather reddened their cheeks, sweat dripping from their brow and breath puffing from their lips. Burning hands hitting volleyballs and their coach’s orders were the only sounds that could be heard. The entire team was tense and the atmosphere of the gym could have been cut with a knife. With each spike, the strain grew, and with each receive, it became tauter, and with each block, it was ready to break. 

A string about to snap.

Hinata didn’t know who threw it, it _definitely_ wasn’t him, but a volleyball slammed into Tsukishima’s side. And then it was all out war. 

“It was _you,_ wasn’t i-”

“You’ve been off all day! I’m about to-”

“Maybe if you got better at-”

“If you were capable of listening-”

“ _Stop it!_ ” Surprisingly, it was Sugawara who had yelled that. His hands were crossed in front of his and his face was lined with displeasure. 

Seeing Daichi angry, though absolutely terrifying, was something Hinata had come to expect. The first-year had been the focus of that low voice and razor-sharp glare before. Simply thinking about it sent shivers up his spine. But seeing Sugawara angry…

Hinata was pretty sure that was the plot of a horror movie. 

Nishinoya had been telling him about it yesterday, Asahi shaking next to him. It was about a boy who had finally _snapped_ and plotted to kill everyone close to him, and he wore a terrifying smile on his face… 

Yeah, Hinata was in a horror movie. He was about to die. Tell his little sister he loved her.

He hardly even got to play volleyball.

A shudder ran down Hinata’s spine as Sugawara scolded them, his voice shrill and his eyes furious. “ _You all need to stop before you make Daichi angry! We’re teammates, we’re supposed to practice together and support each other, not squabble like children. You all need to get it together! I can’t believe…_ ” Sugawara’s voice was beginning to fade as Hinata’s soul left his body. 

Daichi stood behind the vice-captain, solemnly nodding along with what Sugawara was saying. Though he did look a little tense and uncomfortable. “Um, Suga, I think they get it now.” He ended the statement with an awkward laugh.

Sugawara slowly turned back to Daichi, his eyes on fire and the air around him crackling. If anything, Sugawara’s yelling grew louder. “He is going to kill us,” Tanaka whispered under his breath, the other second years nodding in agreement. Before he had the chance to think, Hinata’s legs were already moving. The decoy rushed to hide behind the person closest to him, before Sugawara had the chance to murder him; that person just happened to be Kageyama. 

Hinata huddled into Kageyama’s back, twisting the bottom of the setter’s shirt in his hands. Immediately, Kageyama tensed, his posture stiff and straight. And Kageyama was already annoyingly tall, he didn’t even have to _try_ to hide behind him. Hinata could feel the warmth radiating off of him, his muscles twitching under his touch. The sweat from the humid air made Kageyama’s shirt stick onto his skin, plastered over the expanse of his back. 

Kageyama had always been a fairly closed off and distant person; he was more than content to hide behind this wall he had built for himself, refusing to let anyone get too close to him. Hinata knew a part of it was because of what happened with his teammates in middle school -- them turning their backs, the ball dropping with a loud thud, Kageyama _alone._ The redhead wanted to show him that he wasn’t alone. Kageyama had Karasuno, he had a team, he had him! Hinata could feel the frustration bubbling up in his throat. 

But it was hard to be mad at someone whose sets made him feel like he could fly, and whose presence made him invincible. 

Suddenly, Sugawara stopped. “Okay, now that that’s done, we should get back to practice,” he said with a gentle smile. He seemed to be the same Sugawara as usual: a warm presence, kind eyes. They all let out a sigh of relief. It took everyone a moment to step out of their reverie. 

The team began to slowly move, either going to grab a drink of water or to continue working on their skills. Kageyama, though, stood still as Hinata continued to hide behind him. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama’s voice sounded gruff. 

Hinata tilted his head, almost admitting that he was _actually scared of Sugawara._ “I’m, uh- I’m just standing.”

“I can see that.” His tone should’ve been annoyed, but it was far off and distant. Kageyama’s back kept twitching under his touch. “You’re…”

“I don’t really understand what you’re saying,” Hinata responded after a moment, seeing if Kageyama would finish his sentence. 

And then Kageyama was leaning into him, his back now pressing firmly into Hinata’s hands. They were already in the middle of a heat wave, yet somehow, the room grew even hotter. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s straining and flexing against him. Hinata himself had never been uncomfortable with physical touch; for as long as he could remember, he’d always been a touchy person, but he knew Kageyama _wasn’t._

Kageyama didn’t willingly participate in the team’s group hugs and he never reciprocated a pat on the back and he wasn’t one to even stand close to anyone. But here was Kageyama, shifting into Hinata’s touch, pressing himself against his friend. 

Then just as quickly, Kageyama was gone. He lurched forward, moving to stand a few paces in front of Hinata. He stared at the decoy, a glint that Hinata couldn’t understand in his eyes. “Come on, dumbass, are you going to move? You heard Sugawara.”

Hinata heard Sugawara alright. He would never forget what the third-year said -- he tried not to shudder. “I’ll race ya!” Hinata shouted, already moving to run ahead of Kageyama, patting his shoulder as he passed him. There was a pause until he could hear Kageyama’s steps thundering behind him. 

Something thudded in Hinata’s chest. 

That was a weird interaction and Hinata was sure something had happened that had flown past his head. But he didn’t want to worry about it now. He let his heart soar.


	2. invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments and kudos! i hope you enjoy this next chapter in all its fluffiness. and a special thanks to arianeige for being my beta!!
> 
> -jury

The team had already been practicing for an hour. Coach Ukai set up another game against the Neighborhood Association Team which they were all looking forward to. 

Everyone was in a good mood, pumped for the practice match and ready to try out some of their improved skills. Nishinoya’s receives were dead on, Asahi’s spikes were fast and powerful, Tsukishima’s blocks were startlingly accurate, Yamaguchi’s serves were only getting better and better. And Hinata knew his and Kageyama’s quick attack was basically tuned to perfection. Even Kiyoko was smiling. 

The air in the gym was buzzing and light and warm as the team took a quick water break. Hinata walked towards the edge of the gym as he chatted with Asahi and Nishinoya, the three discussing how they would persuade Daichi to buy them all meat buns after the practice match. 

“We could make a bet or something. Like if we win a certain amount of sets then he has to buy us meat buns,” Asahi suggested gently. 

Nishinoya shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno, seems kinda boring,” he responded, waving his hand dismissively. “We could hold Suga hostage.”

Hinata and Asahi both shuddered at the thought. “The Captain would kill us,” Hinata pointed out, his fear making his voice waver. “Sugawara would kill us. _The Captain would kill us._ ” Asahi nodded his head furiously. 

“Does no one here have vision? Don’t you want meat buns?” Nishinoya asked. They arrived at the wall, their water bottles propped on the window. Hinata quickly grabbed his, drinking as much as he could in one gulp. 

Hinata paused. “I do want meat buns.” He wiped a few drops of water off his lips.

“Now wait-”

“C’mon, Asahi,” Nishinoya sighed, lightly punching the third-year on the arm, “don’t be such a coward.” 

Asahi visibly paled. 

Tanaka set his water bottle down and walked towards the group. He slung his arm around Nishinoya, shaking the libero under the weight of his body. “Damn, Noya, no need to be so brutal.”

“So are you in?” Nishinoya said, his friend’s comment going in through one ear and out the other. 

And Asahi now looked like he was about to pass out. Hinata patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. 

Kageyama joined them by the window too, picking up his own water bottle. 

The setter was quieter than usual. His hair masked his face as he leaned against the wall. He was still playing with the volleyball in his hands, twisting it and balancing it on his finger. Hinata stared for a moment longer; Kageyama’s hand looked so strong and powerful, as though they could do anything -- like toss the best sets! 

Hinata quickly shook his head, hoping that no one had noticed him zoning out. Tanaka was now yelling as Nishinoya ran around him -- typical of Karasuno -- and Tsukishima muttered sarcastic quips at the display -- also typical of Karasuno. The things a person missed when they were lost in thought, Hinata realized. The interaction was probably more teasing and second-year shenanigans than anything else because Daichi and Sugawara were smiling from the corner of the gym like happy parents. 

He turned back to his friend. Kageyama was still silent. The setter got like that sometimes, Hinata noticed. 

There were moments of stress and tension tighter than a wire ready to snap, where they were in the middle of a battle on the court and the king was ready to strike. His eyes would be cold, but everything around him burned. Kageyama didn’t speak -- his movements said everything. There were moments of calm and relative peace, where the atmosphere was shimmering waves crashing against a shore and a night sky with beams of light shooting down. They would be walking home after practice or eating lunch in the courtyard. Kageyama was quiet and his eyes shined. 

Then there were moments like this: happy and content. This feeling of _togetherness._ And Kageyama would retreat into himself. It was different than the other times. It was as though Kageyama was trying to remove himself from the memory being painted. 

Hinata felt something settle in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes Kageyama was so dumb.

He frowned before waving his hands as he jumped, getting Yachi’s attention. The blonde walked over quickly and greeted him. “Will you toss to us?” Hinata asked, enthusiastically, gesturing to himself and Kageyama. “I wanna practice as much as I can before the Neighborhood Association Team gets here.”

Yachi agreed with a gentle smile and went to retrieve the cart of volleyballs. 

Hinata turned back to the setter who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “C’mon, Kageyama! Let’s keep practicing the quick attack,” he shouted, grinning from cheek to cheek.

A scowl formed on his lips. “Moron, Hinata. Don’t tell me what to do,” Kageyama said, but he followed in the decoy’s steps nonetheless. Hinata’s grin widened. 

They got in position: Yachi next to the court and already holding a volleyball, Kageyama near the net with a determined frown on his face, and Hinata near the back -- ready to take flight. A thrum ran through Hinata’s veins as he let a familiar rush overtake him. Sometimes it felt too good to be true, having _this_. 

Yachi tossed the ball and his setter moved his arms to meet it and soon, Hinata was taking flight -- invincible. In less than the blink of an eye, the ball had reached Hinata’s hand. The sting of his hand hitting the volleyball, his palm turning a rosy pink, awakened him, left him feeling better than he had before. The thud of the ball hitting the other side of the court echoed in his ear. 

It was like the deviant quick attack was more perfect than usual. A grin split across Hinata’s face. 

“Nice one, guys!” Nishinoya cheered. 

“Keep up the good work,” Daichi praised the duo, offering them a thumbs up. 

Hinata grinned under their attention, bouncing on the soles of his feet as his eyes shined with elation. “We will, we will! Right, Kageyama?” He turned to look at his friend who had a horrifying and creepy expression on his face; his lips were pulled taunt into a smirk and his eyes glinted the darkest of blues. “Why do you look so scary?” Hinata asked without thinking. 

Immediately, Kageyama’s hand was upon him, grabbing his head in an unyielding grip, tufts of his hair flowing between his fingers. Hinata glanced up, his vision blurry from the haze of pain. Kageyama was staring down at him with hard eyes, his face devoid of emotion. 

“Ow, ow, ow, _ow,_ ” Hinata whined, his voice high and pleading. “ _Let me go._ ” Kageyama didn’t listen, but the strength of his hold slowly lessened til it simply looked like he was patting Hinta’s hair. His eyes widened as Kageyama’s fingers became unreasonably gentle. And his face took on a softer expression too. Had he ever seen that look on the setter’s face before? An expression so soft. 

Kageyama’s hand was soothing, a firm weight that caressed him. And his hand was so warm and strong. He had always been weird about touch, Hinata realized. Hinata himself had always found physical touch to be a calming thing, how he showed his love and how he communicated with those he cherished. Kageyama didn’t seem that way; he usually shied away from touch and when someone did touch him, he didn’t exactly seem happy about it. 

But then there were moments like this. 

Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama’s hold, pressing himself firmly against his hand. His hair was going to be more of a mess than usual, but he didn’t care. Quickly, a deep flush formed on Kageyama’s cheeks and Hinata could feel a similar heat rising on his own. That didn’t stop him from snuggling against Kageyama’s hand. 

“D-dumbass! Why the hell are you doing that?” Kageyama stammered, his breath catching as he spoke, his flush deepening. 

Hinata blinked. “I’m not doing anything,” Hinata said, stupidly. A part of him wanted to tease Kageyama and ask him why _he was holding him,_ but he knew if he did then Kageyama would pull away. This sort of touch was nice and he was getting it from _Kageyama_ of all people; Hinata would take as much as he could get. And Kageyama seemed to leave it at that. 

Hinata could feel the ground underneath his feet, yet it still felt like he was flying.


	3. lean on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came out way later than i wanted it to, but alas, school got in the way. i already have most of the next chapter written out, so it should be up soon. thank you all for your kudos and comments. and a special thanks to arianeige and anyamorozova for their continued support and kind words!
> 
> -jury

They were getting ready to board the bus back to Karasuno High. Takeda had been characteristically persistent in his effort to get the volleyball club more practice matches. The team had just finished up a match against another high school in the prefecture; though they were a small time team, they were tenacious and had a few good moves up their sleeves. Nonetheless, for Karasuno it was an easy match, but practice was practice. It gave them the opportunity to test a lot of the skills they had been honing. And Hinata was always eager to improve his spikes. 

The team began to pack up their things with their spirits bright, eager to play a real game. They would have to wait a little bit more, but that one thought, the pleasant buzz of camaraderie in the air, and Kiyoko’s sparsely said motivational words kept them going. 

Most of the team was already on the bus. Daichi had urged them to move quickly, not wanting to burden the host school with their rambunctiousness and general shenanigans. Hinata walked a few paces behind Tanaka and Nishinoya, chatting with a new friend he had made on the other volleyball team. Tsukishima would sometimes tease him about having a habit of ‘collecting annoying people and calling them friends,’ but Hinata didn’t really understand what he meant. His friends were great! And he didn’t think he was _collecting_ them. 

Hinata and his new friend exchanged phone numbers before parting ways; he ended up being the last to board the bus, Coach Ukai motioning for him to sit down. Kiyoko and Yachi were sitting together up front, and Daichi and Sugawara sat across from them. Directly behind them, Tsukishima was listening to music as he dramatically stared out the window, Yamaguchi politely next to him. Hinata wasn’t quite sure what was going on in the back of the bus, but there was yelling and Nishinoya was shaking in his seat with excitement and Asahi looked downright terrified. 

It couldn’t be too bad though because Daichi didn’t look angry and Ennoshita’s sour expression seemed to be enough to make the second years shuffle back into their seats. 

Hinata moved to the open seat closest to him and plopped down. And if that place happened to be right next to Kageyama, who had subtly shuffled closer to him the second he hit the bus seat, no one mentioned it.

The vibrations from the engines rumbled beneath them, a whirring sound echoing in the air as the bus moved out of its parking space. The drive would take a little more than an hour if there was no traffic. Next to him, Kageyama seemed grumpy, which wouldn’t be odd except for the fact that the setter was usually in higher spirits after a game. 

“Are you tired?” Hinata turned and asked. He swung his legs back and forth, trying to release the rest of his pent up energy. If only they could have played a few more sets. 

“Not really,” Kageyama muttered in response, the surly expression on his face deepening. He paused, his eyes moving to stare out the window as he spoke again. “That guy you were talking to, he was their setter, right?”

Hinata tilted his head. “Yeah! He was really nice. And he likes the same TV shows as me.”

Kageyama made a noise in the back of his throat, but he didn’t say anything else. 

“But he’s not as good as you; you’re so good it’s kinda scary. And he couldn’t do anything against our quick attack -- we’re unstoppable together, right?” The words were out of Hinata’s mouth before he could even think about it. He wasn’t sure why he said it, but it felt right to say.

Kageyama nodded slowly and huffed. “Right.”

The dark blue of his eyes were so clear to Hinata. Kageyama’s lips were upturned in a way that made his breath hitch. The grouchiness of his expression just fell away, leaving contentment in its wake. _He looked happy._ And not the scary kind of happiness that made Hinata want to hide behind the person closest to him; it was a soft sort of happiness that one wouldn’t notice if they weren’t paying attention. 

How many times had Kageyama looked like that and he had missed it? The leg he was bouncing stuttered in its motion. 

“Stay still, dumbass,” Kageyama said. He put his hand above Hinata’s knee, stopping the movement. 

Hinata pouted and crossed his arms. “I can’t help it. My leg has a mind of its own,” he whined. Kageyama didn’t move his hand off his leg and Hinata stopped bouncing his leg. 

“Whatever.” 

They fell into a gentle silence. The bus continued to rumble as it moved along the main road, rocking its passengers back and forth. The fluffy, white clouds looked like they were passing quickly as they danced outside the window. The good weather would probably last till nightfall; Hinata could practice for a few more hours in his backyard! He also had an English test he needed to study for -- ugh, he didn’t even want to think about it. 

Hinata glanced around the bus again. His ears caught Tsukishima’s voice, exasperation obvious in his tone. He couldn’t make out the blonde’s exact words, but Yamaguchi’s response of ‘sorry, Tsukki’ was clear. 

Then, Hinata felt a weight press into his side. Kageyama’s hand was still heated and solid on top of his thigh, but the rest of his body was leaning into his space. Warmth radiated through Hinata as pink rushed to paint his cheeks. His gaze rose to look at Kageyama’s face; his eyes were shut and the breaths leaving his lips were long and drawn out. Kageyama’s head dropped to press against the top of Hinata, his bangs brushing against the decoy’s forehead. 

Kageyama looked so peaceful like that. 

Hinata knew that Kageyama was _interesting_ about touch. More often than not, he shied away from physical contact. He never went out of his way to touch any of the other members of the volleyball club, usually preferring to keep a large width of personal space. He always seemed confused when Tanaka tried to give him high fives and startled when Sugawara attempted to pat him on the back. And besides those small instances when Kageyama acted differently, the only times he had touched Hinata was when he was throwing him across the gymnasium -- or when he was trying to rip his hair out. 

But to Hinata, those instances stood out. Because in those moments, Kageyama had always looked so genuine. Maybe the setter appreciated touch more than he had let on. Maybe he just didn’t know how to ask for it. 

Which would make sense because Kageyama had the social skills of a blackbelly lantern. 

Or maybe Hinata was dead wrong, but he tended to rely on his instincts. He blinked sleepily a few times, taking in the new information. Either way, he had time to think about it later. 

Kageyama was leaning heavily against him and _how much did this guy weigh?_ Heat radiated off of him, caressing him and gently lulling him to sleep. Hinata adjusted to get himself more comfortable, careful not to wake the other boy up. He moved his head so it was resting against Kageyama’s shoulder. Still asleep, Kageyama rubbed his cheek across the redhead’s hair and tightened the hand on his leg. Hinata smiled to himself, savoring the sensation of actually cuddling with Kageyama. 

The warmth surrounding Hinata was like a long awaited hug. And soon, Hinata found himself drifting as well. 

When Sugawara woke the pair up, everyone else was already off the bus. 

Hinata yawned loudly, rubbing his eye with the ball of his hand until Sugawara took his wrist, telling him not to rub so hard. A nap, oddly enough, turned out to be exactly what Hinata needed because all his pent up energy was gone -- now there was just his usual boundless energy. The second Kageyama awoke, his eyes widened and his posture stiffened. He looked grumpy. 

“Good morning,” Hinata greeted, another yawn leaving his lips. 

Sugawara chuckled, his eyes crinkling. “Good afternoon, Hinata.”

“How long were we asleep?” Kageyama asked, his voice hoarse. His hair was mussed up, part of his bangs sticking awkwardly to the side of his head. 

“Most of the bus ride.” Sugawara’s smile was kind. “I didn’t want to wake you guys up quite yet.” 

Kageyama looked even grumpier. He stood up and Hinata followed suit, both of them thanking their upperclassman. Sugawara’s smile widened and he stepped off the bus, motioning for them to keep up with him. 

They didn’t say anything to each other. Hinata patted Kageyama’s shoulder lightly as they moved off the bus.


	4. moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back with another chapter! thank you all for sticking with this fic so far and for all your wonderful comments. and, of course, thank you to arianeige for putting up with me; i could never stop appreciating your support and suggestions. hope y'all enjoy the fluff!
> 
> -jury

This was one of those calm moments. 

Hinata and Kageyama were eating lunch together in the courtyard of Karasuno High School. Usually they would try to eat quickly, Hinata rushing through the food his mom packed him and Kageyama drinking the milk he got from the vending machine, so they could practice some more before class started again.

They sat on a bench overlooking the field, their school building a shadow behind them. Hinata enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin and the gentle breeze through his hair -- it was like a calming hug. Every morning and afternoon, Hinata had a long journey to and from Karasuno and this sort of weather was the best to ride his bike in. Or run in, whenever he was competing with Kageyama. 

The setter would probably complain that it was still too hot, but he seemed to prefer cooler temperatures. Hinata preferred seasons like spring and summer, but he couldn’t deny how fun snowball fights were. Would Kageyama be as good at that as he was at volleyball? 

He imagined a crisp winter morning, rays of sunlight barely peeking past the horizon and snowflakes falling onto frozen dewdrops. They would be in a field of untouched snow. And the rest of the team would be there too! He and Kageyama could make a fort as tall as Tsukishima -- probably even taller; they could make piles of snowballs, ready and eager to pelt their upperclassmen in the face. The cold would envelop them, their cheeks bright red and their mouths upturned and their noses stuffy. Hinata imagined Kageyama’s breath coming out in short puffs and his scarf wrapped around both of their shoulders. 

Hinata quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. He needed to distract himself -- and make the blush disappear from his face. 

He turned to Kageyama and began rambling about how Nishinoya was helping him practice his receives; the libero was even going to show him a new version of Rolling Thunder! Kageyama seemed content to angrily drink his milk, the carton crinkling in his hand. He would usually offer Hinata surly responses to his long-winded stories, but Kageyama was oddly quiet.

Suddenly Kageyama placed the milk carton down beside him and that weird, unreadable expression settled on his face. Hinata quirked his eyebrow, his stream of words dying in his throat.

Kageyama stared at him for a minute, his hand beginning to reach out towards Hinata. ‘Is he going to grab my head again,’ Hinata wondered, the seconds ticking by. _‘I haven’t even done anything yet.’_ Kageyama’s hand was closer to his face. The redhead could see the calluses on his fingers and the lifelines stretching across his palm; it looked so strong, but gentle at the same time too -- Kageyama wasn’t exactly a gentle sort of person though. The taller boy paused, inches away from Hinata’s hair, before suddenly lurching back. 

Hinata tilted his head in curiosity, brown eyes wide -- and this time perceptive. Kageyama held his hand to his chest like it had been burned. Silence stretched out between them and Kageyama continued to stare at the ground, his milk carton next to him all but forgotten. Hinata leaned in closer, trying to read his friend’s scowl. 

“Your hair is a mess,” Kageyama muttered finally. His gaze didn’t leave the ground. “Even more so than usual.”

“It has a mind of its own!” Hinata stated, rising to defend himself. “One time I tried to brush it and it went _poof_ and then _shwoo-”_

Kageyama’s eyes met his own. “You’re a dumbass, Hinata.” Kageyama cut him off. 

Hinata pouted slightly, his bottom lip jutting out. The boy set his lunch down beside him before attempting to pat down his hard, running his hands through the strands at the top and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. There were some knotted locks in the back, but his hair was soft between his fingers. He wondered how Kageyama’s hair felt; it looked so silky and it probably felt soft too. “Better?” Hinata asked, though he knew it must have looked worse than before. 

Kageyama stared blankly at him. “No.”

And then Hinata remembered. And suddenly it clicked. 

Hinata scooted closer and Kageyama seemed to unconsciously lean in. A soft smile formed on Hinata’s face as he asked, “Do you want some of my pork rice bowl?” Their knees were pressed together and if the decoy moved any closer, he would be glued to Kageyama’s side. A small voice in his head told him that Kageyama wouldn’t mind. Hinata’s hand gently brushed against his shoulder. 

Kageyama didn’t respond at first, but the touch seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. His eyes looked hazy and dark -- like they were just coming in to focus. “You should eat your own lunch.” Kageyama’s voice sounded rough. 

Hinata shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat, picking at the edges of his lunchbox. They fell into an easy silence as their knees continued to brush against each other. 

He wondered if Kageyama was aware of what he himself was doing. Did he realize what Hinata was doing? Hinata smiled to himself. It was nice sitting next to Kageyama, being next to him. It was nice spending time with his setter, whether they were playing volleyball or racing to the gym or eating lunch or doing anything, really. If someone had told Hinata this after his first and last game of middle school, he probably would have burst out laughing -- and then yelled and stomped away in anger.

“I could too y’know,” Kageyama murmured, breaking the silence. He picked up his milk carton and fiddled with the straw.

Hinata stared at him. “What?”

Kageyama pressed closer to him as he grunted in annoyance. “Your receives- I could help you practice them too,” Kageyama finally stuttered out, his eyes not quite meeting Hinata’s own stare. 

The breeze felt as light as Hinata’s heart. He looked at his best friend, letting Kageyama’s words wash over him. Hinata’s breath hitched in his chest as he said, “Thanks, Kageyama!” Before he had a chance to think, Hinata reached over and hugged Kageyama’s arm, resting his head in the crook between the setter’s shoulder and neck. Kageyama’s cheeks darkened and Hinata knew that his own probably matched.

Hinata loved physical affection. Touch was something that calmed him, made him feel grounded. He loved the hugs he received from his mom and the goodnight kisses he gave to his little sister, Natsu. He loved the ‘job well done’ pats his teammates would place on his back and the high fives he would always give his friends. Hinata knew that what he and Kageyama had was different; it made him feel different. Kageyama’s touch didn’t just calm him down. It made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat and it set his mind at ease too. It made him feel safe. How could something feel so calming and _not-calming_ at the same time?

“Whatever,” Kageyama managed to say, “you need as much help as you can get.” He sounded embarrassed and his tone was more affectionate than anything else. 

Hinata giggled, squeezing Kageyama’s arm tighter. “It’s good that you can help me in volleyball cause you’re about as dumb as me when it comes to academics.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Kageyama’s eyes flared, but he didn’t attempt to pull his arm out of Hinata’s grasp. 

Hinata wondered what Kageyama thought of him. What emotions did Kageyama feel for Hinata’s touch? Thinking about the past, Kageyama often looked like he wanted to touch him, to reach out, but he would hold himself back. As if there was some barrier between Kageyama and the rest of the world. Well, as long as he would allow it, Hinata would try to reach past it -- and maybe he’d get a glimpse from the summit. 

“We have ten more minutes left of lunch,” Hinata remembered. “Will you set for me?”

Hesitantly, Kageyama nodded. He seemed reluctant to leave the bench, heaving a deep sigh as his fingers twitched beside him. Hinata was about to stand up until suddenly, Kageyama propped himself up, bringing Hinata with him -- still firmly planted on his side. “We don’t have all day,” Kageyama said, gesturing for Hinata to start walking. 

They threw their trash in the garbage bin next to the building and Hinata put his lunch box back in his bag. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi passed by them on their way into the building. Hinata waved brightly at them, pulling one of his hands away from Kageyama’s arm and greeting them with a grin. At the sudden loss of contact, Kageyama pulled him closer. 

Tsukishima stared at them with a deadpan expression on his face. “You both are preposterous.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in what Hinata thought was an absolutely annoying way. Yamaguchi, of course, giggled, his amused expression half-hidden since he was standing behind Tsukishima. 

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, a deep scowl forming on his face. “No one asked you,” he barked, balling his fists.

Hinata’s eyes widened in confusion. “What does ‘preposterous’ mean?”

It was then that Yamaguchi’s giggling turned into full blown laughter. 

Tsukishima gave him a blank look before turning back in the direction of the school building. “Let’s go, Yamaguchi. We shouldn’t waste any more time talking to these idiots.” 

“See ya at practice,” Yamaguchi managed to wheeze out.

Kageyama pulled him away, heading in the direction of the field. Hinata still didn’t know what preposterous meant, but it didn’t really matter. The setter was warm and solid beside him and it was at this point that Hinata realized Kageyama was holding him more than he was holding Kageyama. He pursed his lips, trying to contain his smile. 

Hinata loved these moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No justice, no peace. 
> 
> The tragic deaths of George Floyd, Ahmaud Arbery, Breonna Taylor, Tony McDade, Sean Reed, and many others force us to call our attention to the systemic racism that has impacted the United States since the country was founded, shining a light on the misconduct of law enforcement to the racial disparities in health care, housing, education, unemployment rates, and COVID-19 deaths. It is time we make a change. It is time for listening, learning, growing, and action.
> 
> It is time we hold racists accountable. Black lives matter. 
> 
> -jury


	5. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is the fifth chapter! only one more to go. im in the works of writing another haikyuu!! fic so hopefully that will be out soon. thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos, i appreciate it so, so much. and a special thanks to arianeige and anyamorozova for being the best betas i could possibly ask for!
> 
> -jury

Hinata had invited Kageyama over to his house a few times in the past. There would be days that the duo would stay late, lingering hours after their team practice had ended, working on their deviant quick or simply practicing tossing and spiking. Sometimes Yachi would join them, a welcome presence as they continued their hard work. Sometimes Daichi and the other third years would yell at them to clean up already, arguing that rest was just as important as work. 

Usually the two would walk home together and part at the crossroads where their paths diverged. But there had been a couple of times where they wouldn’t. Where Hinata would offer to let Kageyama stay over at his home and the other boy would accept. 

A more accurate statement would be that Hinata had invited Kageyama over to his house a lot of times in the past, though usually, Kageyama declined -- but that was just semantics. 

Hinata and Kageyama had already spiked and cleaned up all the volleyballs three times over before deciding to call it a day. Not for lack of energy, but because Daichi would be angry if he found out, and Hinata didn’t want to be late for dinner a second time. His mother would click her tongue and Natsu would try and eat all of his egg rice. The first year did not need a repeat of that. Quickly, they cleaned the gym and locked the doors behind them. 

The duo didn’t realize how late it had become until they stepped outside of Karasuno High’s gym, losing track of time between the high walls and the resonating thud of trained spikes hitting the ground. The twilight air was getting colder as the month went on. As they strolled beside each other, Hinata walking his bike next to him and Kageyama matching his pace, the faint afterglow of the sunset scattered light behind them, marking an end to the day.

“Argh! I still have a ton of energy,” Hinata whined, a bounce in his step as he pushed off the handles of his bike. 

Without moving his head, Kageyama glanced down at him from the corner of his eyes. “Yeah,” the setter agreed, nodding slightly. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his pants. Normally, they’d walk closely beside one another, but Kageyama almost seemed like he was trying to keep his distance. Or maybe he was being dumber and more standoffish than usual. 

“We could practice some more after dinner,” Hinata suggested. He leaned towards Kageyama. “There’s plenty of space in my backyard.”

“You remember we have a quiz on Monday, right?” Kageyama responded. 

Hinata huffed. “I know! Yamaguchi keeps reminding me,” he said, his bottom lip jutting out. “Why? Do you want to study?”

“No.”

“Did you remember to bring your sleepover stuff?” Hinata asked, his pout giving way to a more eager expression. If Kageyama had been over a handful of times, he had slept over even less. He would always decline with this unreadable look on his face, his mouth twisted as he refused. And the times he did accept were strange and hesitant. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m not a dumbass like you who’d forget.”

“So you’re ready for the quiz?” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kageyama shot back, his voice rising.

Hinata shrugged. “It just does.”

Then, there was the barest of a stutter in Kageyama’s step. Within the blink of an eye, his stride returned. 

“What is it?” Hinata asked, tilting his head. He glanced up at the taller boy, his eyes tracking the scowl forming on Kageyama’s lips and the shift of his windswept hair as he bent his head down. 

Kageyama’s eyes darkened. Annoyance was clear on his face. “I forgot a change of clothes for tomorrow,” he grumbled. 

Without thinking, Hinata burst out laughing. “Psh! And you were saying.”

_“Shut up!”_

“Don’t mind,” Hinata cooed. And the glare Kageyama gave him was so intense, Hinata was forced to karate chop at him in response. Kageyama’s eyebrows were still pinched, but his expression had softened. “You can just borrow something from my room.”

Kageyama scoffed. “Dumbass, it’s not like any of your clothes will fit me.” There was an edge to his voice when he spoke. One that Hinata wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t spend all his time with him. “You’re so small.”

“Hey, I’ve grown!” Hinata bristled. He held his hand above his head, as if to emphasize the difference. He nudged at Kageyama’s shoulders and the other rolled his shoulder before nudging back, closing the distance between them without notice. “Anyway, that’s not what I’m talking about- I should still have some of your clothes.” It took a moment for Hinata to realize what he had said… and how _interesting_ it sounded. 

Kageyama paused. And their footsteps fell to silence. “Oh, do you?” The setter’s words sounded innocent, but Hinata could tell he was trying to hide his smirk. 

“Yeah, whatever!” Hinata yelled, a rosy blush rapidly rising to his cheeks. His grip on the handles of his bike tightened as he quickened his pace up the street. 

Hinata heard a flurry of movement behind him. “Wait up, dumbass!”

Eventually, they arrived at Hinata’s house. The outdoor lights, hanging clear above the porch, gleamed a bright yellow, a sight that exclaimed _welcome home._ Kageyama was one step behind the decoy as he chained up his bike and made his way towards the front door. Hinata’s keys jingled as he pulled them out of his backpack, all his charms clinking against each other as they moved. The door turned. 

“I’m home!” Hinata shouted as him and Kageyama stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him with a bang. They left their shoes by the entrance before making their way towards the living room. Natsu ran to greet them, already talking at a mile a minute. His mom yelled a kind _‘I hope practice went well’_ from the kitchen; the savory smell of meat and vegetables wafted through the house and Hinata’s mouth was already watering in anticipation. 

“-and I ran the fastest during gym! And the teacher gave me a big smile!” Natsu rambled at a lightning pace, pausing only to catch her breath. 

Hinata patted her head, orange hair bouncing up in tufts just like his own hair would. She fussed at that. “And you can tell us more about it during dinner or something. Kageyama and I need to go and take a shower.”

Natsu pouted at him and then a grin formed on her evil, adorable face. “You _do_ smell,” she said, ignoring her older brother’s frown. Then, she turned to Kageyama. “You don’t though.”

Kageyama nodded slowly, a weird look gracing his face. “Thank you,” he responded stiffly. 

Hinata was kind enough to save Kageyama from his suffering -- at least, this time -- and after a few words with his mom, turned to move up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and tossed his backpack beside his bed; Kageyama softly leaned his against the wall adjacent to the doorframe. Hinata grabbed a towel for the other boy, letting him wash off first. 

It was the least he could do considering how Natsu, probably already sitting at the dinner table with her legs swinging wildly, was eager and waiting to regale them with more stories. 

From his bedroom, Hinata could hear Kageyama turn on the shower. He took the time to set up the futon next to his bed, grabbing extra pillows and a blanket from his mom’s closet. He then grabbed a change of clothes for Kageyama from his top drawer and set them on the futon. Heat crawled up his cheeks as he remembered their walk home together. 

Hinata didn’t think too deeply about the fact he had somehow accumulated enough of Kageyama’s clothing over the year that it filled an entire drawer. 

When did he even get that sweater? He must have accidentally grabbed it after the practice match against Nekoma or something.

He remembered that it kept him really warm. 

The door reopened. Kageyama walked into the room, water dripping from his hair and onto his neck, and the towel wrapped half-tight around his waist. Hoping that his blush was gone from before, Hinata lowered his eyes to the ground before going to take a shower of his own. And by the time he returned, the top of his shirt clinging to the water droplets on his shoulders, Kageyama was already dressed and playing with the volleyball Hinata kept by his bed. 

Dinner was a loud affair; mostly because everyone in the Hinata household was loud. Natsu did end up talking their ears off and the food was delicious and his mom teased them till their ears turned pink. Hinata and Kageyama sat side by side, their hands resting on the table against each other -- so close to touching. _This feels different,_ Hinata remembered thinking. Was it weird to want to be closer to Kageyama? Was it weird that he just wanted to reach out and grab his hand?

Kageyama wanting his touch was something that Hinata had never expected, but responding so eagerly was something he had expected even less. 

After the meal was over, and with a humble thanks towards his mom, the duo made their way back upstairs. Hinata closed the door to his bedroom behind him with a small click. Kageyama was already sitting at his desk, leaning back with his hands held behind his head. He remembered the first time Kageyama had been in his room, how awkward the setter was; he just stood rigid in the center of the room, clutching tightly at the strap of his backpack.

Memories of the first time they met flashed in Hinata’s mind.

The cutting edge in Kageyama’s voice and the glare in his eyes -- so bright that it burned. The firm grip of his hand on the net separating them. And the widening rift between him and his teammates as his focus turned solely onto the small boy in front of him. The King of the Court. 

And Hinata’s own resolve to beat Kageyama. A promise made with determination and tears in his eyes before they met again -- this time on the same team. Then Kageyama tossed to him and the word _partner_ became just as important as _rival._ As time passed and they both began to rely on each other, know each other, _friend_ became just as important too. 

“So… homework or volleyball?” Hinata asked, throwing himself onto the covers of his bed. 

Kageyama took a notebook out of his backpack. “Unless you want to fail math, we need to get to work. We can practice in the morning.”

Hinata half-sat up, resting his weight on his elbows as he stared at Kageyama. “I’m pretty sure our quiz is in history.”

“What? Are you kidding me?” Kageyama groaned. He pressed at his right shoulder with the palm of his hand.

“It would be just like you to study the wrong subject,” Hinata giggled. 

Kageyama proceeded to throw his pencil at him. “At least I’m actually _trying_ to study!”

“Maybe we should text Tsukishima for help.”

“No way,” Kageyama muttered, glowering. “Try Yachi.” The setter rubbed at his shoulder again, pressing deeper into the between his neck and chest. 

Hinata inched closer. “Hey, Kageyama. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. My shoulder’s been bothering me is all,” he responded. He turned and lowered his gaze onto Hinata’s desk. 

“I can help!” Hinata said, already on his feet and across the room. 

Kageyama glared at him. _“I’m fine.”_

Hinata stared at Kageyama, his mouth thinned with determination. A moment passed between them and that same unreadable expression danced across Kageyama’s face. Hinata reached out, his hands inches away from Kageyama. “Let me help you.”

“Okay.”

Hinata didn’t understand a lot of things, but he was becoming an expert in understanding Kageyama. 

His fingertips lightly brushed the top of Kageyama’s back; he could feel him shiver underneath his touch. Hinata slid his palm higher, applying a gentle pressure to his right shoulder. His skin was warm and Hinata could feel his muscles straining with each caress. Kageyama hummed sleepily, falling back into the other’s touch. Hinata kneaded at his shoulder, massaging at the tightness there. 

He slowly fell into a rhythm, palming at the muscles that were wound up, pressing until they came undone. 

“You’re here,” Kageyama whispered, his eyes not leaving the wall -- almost like he was staring straight through it, looking at something that only he could see. His voice was barely louder than the low thrum of the air conditioner, and yet, Hinata could hear nothing else. 

A blush crawled up Hinata’s cheeks because wow, that could mean so many things. “Yeah, I’m here.”

When they parted, separating from each other, the touch ending, it was in silence. They studied -- barely -- with a charged air around the room and got ready for bed with an almost unnoticeable tension. 

Hinata curled up in his bed, pressing his face against his pillow and snuggling deeper into his blanket. Kageyama was a meter away from him on the futon, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Beams of moonlight pooled in, illuminating the dark of his hair and the pallor of his skin. “Hinata,” he called out. 

Hinata unfurled from his position and stared at Kageyama. “What?” Hinata responded sleepily. 

“Thank you,” Kageyama murmured, giving Hinata one last glance before turning and facing the opposite wall. 

It was at that moment that Hinata realized the unreadable expression Kageyama always wore was one of _longing._ They were rivals and partners and friends. And if they were something more, Hinata didn’t think that would be so bad. 

As he fell asleep, the whisper of his dreams clouding his thoughts, all he wanted was for Kageyama to be lying closer to him.


	6. at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha the last chapter!! i can’t believe i finally finished this fanfic haha. i have had so much fun writing this and im so excited to continue writing for haikyuu!! again, thank you so much to arianeige for betaing this chapter, and both her and anyamorozova for being my betas for this fic; you guys are the best. i hope y’all enjoy reading and such!
> 
> -jury

Sometimes it felt as though Kageyama Tobio was burning.

He couldn’t remember when it had started, maybe elementary or middle school? Perhaps his whole life? It would pass in waves. There were days where this feeling was so detached that he would forget about it almost entirely, but then there were days where it would lurk just beneath the surface, clawing at his skin. There were days where it was so commanding, so overwhelming, everything else simply faded away.

Being touch starved was an ache that had settled uncomfortably in his bones. 

Kageyama’s family certainly wasn’t the most affectionate one. Everyone gave each other their space and honestly, Kageyama preferred it, but he also thought there was something empty in a place where there should be _something._ He and his grandfather had been close. Really close. 

Then middle school destroyed him in a way Kageyama hated thinking about. He had come into Kitagawa First with exceptional talent and remarkable potential to grow into someone truly incredible. And he left there with a shattered team. _The King of the Court._

It was pointless to get close to anyone -- to trust anyone. At some point, they would all finally see what he was like and leave him. They would turn their backs on him. He didn’t need anyone. Both in and out of volleyball, Kageyama could do it all himself. He had to. 

Then he met Hinata. 

It had started with small things at first. 

It wasn’t that much of an issue. He would often find himself gravitating towards Hinata, even _when he didn’t want to._ But Hinata was an easy person to center himself around; he had a pull to him that made people want to be around him. Hinata was an annoying ray of sunshine that everyone couldn’t help but be fond of, including Kageyama. As much as other people gravitated towards Hinata, Kageyama was pretty sure that he was the one closest to him -- the only one Hinata himself felt the same pull towards. 

And on top of that, Hinata was an affectionate person. He was always going around hugging people and patting them on the shoulder and giving them high fives like it was nothing. Loathe as he was to admit it, as much as Kageyama wanted to, he didn’t know how to ask for these things. How did one even ask to be touched?

There were instances where Hinata would hide behind him, which was _adorable,_ and Kageyama would resist the urge to pull him closer. Or where he would grab Hinata’s hair and his hand would linger for far too long. They would ride back to Karasuno on the bus together and somehow awaken in each other's arms. After volleyball, Kageyama probably spent most of his time staring at Hinata from afar. 

Slowly, Kageyama was getting better with touch. He had the best team to learn from after all. 

Tanaka would offer his hands for a high five after a job well done, and though Kageyama’s reaction was stifled and awkward at best, he never stopped. Nishinoya tended to leap off of him or hand around him until they were comfortable in each other’s spaces. And Sugawara was always a strong and steady support. 

He was getting there and maybe one day, he’d be able to fully reciprocate Hinata’s affection without a second thought. But as the weeks continued by, Kageyama’s pull towards Hinata grew and the feeling of being starved of touch was like an itch burning under his skin. They would be practicing late and Kageyama would wonder _‘I think I want more than what Hinata might be willing to give me.’_

They would eat lunch together in the courtyard as they talked about volleyball or school, feeding the birds their leftovers and watching the clouds dance across the sky.

_I want to hold you._

They would race to the gym together, neck and neck, until they finally fell to the ground panting up a storm, their mouths dry and their legs exhausted, but their blood humming with giddiness.

_I want to kiss you._

Kageyama wasn’t quite sure when it had happened, but at some point there was a shift in their relationship; it was gradual, and so quiet, that Kageyama didn’t notice it until it was staring him right in the face. Every time he stared at Hinata, the decoy would turn back and give him the brightest of grins. Every time he pulled away, Hinata was there to pull him back in. Every time Kageyama resisted, Hinata was there to yell _‘I’m here!’_

Hinata would hang off of him and clutch his arm and give him massages and look at him with such a determination, it would leave him with his heart caught in his throat. 

Okay, so maybe Kageyama had an issue. 

They were just finishing up a practice match against Nekoma, their destined rivals. Karasuno had lost more sets and done more penalty laps than they cared to admit, but everyone could see that they were quickly improving. The team was getting ready to leave at a ridiculously slow pace, but that always happened; everyone wanted to stay and chat for as long as they possibly could. 

Hinata and Kenma liked to talk about the latest video games, usually while Kemna insulted Lev. Kuroo enjoyed teasing Daichi as the two exchanged captain’s advice. Sugawara and Yaku would always catch up and gossip about whatever their respective teams were getting up to. Even the coaches were never eager to leave. They finally left when Daichi gently reminded them that they had a long day and they didn’t want to get back at midnight. 

As they made their way towards the bus, Hinata nudged him lightly on the shoulder. _‘I’m here.’_ After a few moments, Kageyama still felt hot from where Hinata had touched him. He looked down at the other boy who was rambling about a prank that Bokuto and, unwittingly, Akaashi had been a part of. Before he could change his mind, Kageyama nudged Hinata back; it was too forceful and stilted, but that same heat still spread across his body. 

Hinata looked back up at him, but he couldn’t read the expression on his face. He didn’t seem confused or anything; he almost seemed pleased. “Ready to head back?” Hinata asked, casually. 

Kageyama nodded and they got on the bus. The two of them sat next to each other in the center of the vehicle. Ennoshita plopped down right in front of them, already on the verge of snoring. Takeda started up the bus and they made their way back to Karasuno High School. Hinata leaned into his space, his head touching his shoulder. It felt like it was scorching. 

He was used to feeling this way around Hinata. Kageyama glanced over at the boy. He looked sleepy, but his eyes were still open. The warmth in Kageyama’s cheeks rose as he got comfortable in his seat. Ever since he noticed the shift, it was almost as though Hinata was daring him to seek him out. Not feeling tired at all, Kageyama rested his head over Hinata’s as he tried to ignore the sweltering hum that was growing just beneath the surface. 

Kageyama got off the bus with a bored expression, everyone besides Daichi meandering behind him. Even his teammates who had boundless energy seemed more worn out -- Nishinoya still looked semi-asleep. And Hinata had been oddly quiet. 

When the other first year got off the bus, he stood right behind Kageyama, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hand. “You don’t look very tired,” Hinata yawned. “Why are you so awake?”

The setter paused. He didn’t know how to explain that he kind of had an issue he needed to fix and that there was a building adrenaline pumping through his blood. He didn’t know how to find the right words. Kageyama dragged Hinata in for a half-hug, draping his right arm over the other before quickly pulling away. Fire. “Don’t know, just am. I’ll race ya to the club room,” Kageyama called out right before taking off. 

“Wh- Kageyama!”

After putting everything away in the club room, the two began walking home together. The sun was already beginning to sink below the horizon as the stars emerged from the half-darkness and flickered into life. There was a chill in the air, a friendly reminder of the upcoming season. Kageyama glanced over towards Hinata; there were goosebumps dotting his arms and his face looked paler than usual. His Karasuno High t-shirt did nothing to fight against the wind. 

“Here,” Kageyama said, already pulling off his sweater. He tossed it right at Hinata’s face. 

“ _Kageyama,_ ” Hinata complained as he flailed around. Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes and groan. “What was that for?”

Kageyama gave him a deadpan look. “It’s a sweater, idiot.”

“Yeah, I-” Hinata cut himself off. He held the sweater out in front of his, taking a moment to look at it. It was a cream color and it fit Kageyama perfectly, so it would probably look huge on Hinata. He put the sweater on and Kageyama could feel himself flush. Hinata was practically drowning in it, the hem going down to the middle of his thigh and he tried to cuff the sleeves so they didn’t completely engulf his hands. “It’s toasty! Thanks, Kageyama, but you didn’t have to be so weird about it.”

Kageyama knew he had a habit of offering Hinata his clothes -- usually just throwing them at him. He couldn’t count the amount of sweaters and shirts he didn’t have anymore. But Kageyama liked seeing Hinata in his clothes, almost like it was an indirect touch. He wondered if Hinata ever noticed. 

Yeah, Kageyama definitely had an issue.

“Whatever.”

Hinata would point out the constellations as they kept walking and Kageyama didn’t know enough about stars to correct him if he was wrong. He was pretty sure the Medium Dipper didn’t exist though. They got to the railing blocking off the end of the road from the forest below. The two stopped here a lot to think and look over the view, taking in the valleys of green in front of them. 

“Being here always makes me think about the summit -- reaching it,” Hinata said, his tone dripping with what could only be reverence. “I want to reach there with you.”

Something buzzed underneath Kageyama’s skin. “Yeah.”

“I want to see the view from there forever,” Hinata continued, turning to look right at Kageyama. His expression was filled with such a ferocious conviction, some would find it terrifying, but Kageyama’s chest swelled with pride. 

“I’ll take you there,” Kageyama responded, his voice filled with a matched determination. 

The perfect rivals. 

Kageyama looked at the boy in front of him, his best friend and his partner, who was enveloped in his sweater and staring at him with such absolute sincerity that his heart ached. Who he spent all his time with and who he always wanted to be around. Who he made invincible and who made him the strongest in turn. Who he wanted to touch and be touched by. Sometimes it felt as though he were burning. 

“Shouyou, can I kiss you?” Kageyama asked softly, his voice catching in his throat. His words, intertwined with longing and the promise of a thousand more questions, were carried by the nighttime wind and brought to life. 

Hinata’s eyes were bright, brighter than a thousand suns, and they were so, so understanding. A faint pink crept up his cheeks as he nodded and his lips formed a gentle smile. 

Hesitantly, Kageyama leaned in, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. His lips were chapped and warm and they brushed against him with a lightness so sweet -- something ignited in Kageyama. Hinata’s hands came up to clutch at the top of his shirt, and Kageyama could feel him move to stand on his toes. They pressed against each other, their movements tender and slow. 

“I think I like you,” Kageyama murmured as they pulled away, just enough to look at each other. His hands were still wrapped around Hinata and he relished this new feeling -- this new burning. 

When Hinata laughed, he could feel his breath, puffy and light as air, on his throat. “I think I like you too, Tobio,” he beamed. Hinata’s hands were tugging at his shirt, warm and solid as they weighed him down. 

Kageyama felt as though he was on fire. There was thrumming in his veins, alighting his senses as it hammered through him and settled in his chest. He could get addicted to this feeling.

“Good,” Kageyama said, finally.

Hinata grinned. “Ask me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reading! any comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are greatly appreciated and i love interacting with you guys. if anyone wants to read, here is my other [hq fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679743) . it is an outside pov of karasuno.
> 
> edit sept 2nd, 2020: my beta and i made a [haikyuu!! discord server](https://discord.gg/XMjc7gD) for anyone that wants to chat about the anime/manga. and we talk about writing a lot too! note, it is not an rp server.
> 
> -jury


End file.
